minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Theory's 3 - The Truth Can't Be Hidden.
Null: Wait how are we going to message them. Entity303: Your going to hack into every Microsoft Phone, And tell them the truth about Notch! Null: IDK? (3 Hours later) Null: I didn't work. Were getting deleted from Minecraft Forever! Another Theory: Stop it will ya. Ok, let's jump to it! The name of the disk was because of the data value of the disk. It was the 11'th disk added to the game. The disk also refers to the Enderman, the '''11'th MOB added to the game (will be explained later in this thread). The eerie part about the name too is that the video in total is 1:'''11. Also the fact that the disk is the shortest time in all of the 12 disks inside minecraft makes it seem the protagonist in the disk was rushing to make the tape. All of these numbers correspond to the name of the disk. I've done some research and found out that the Enderman was introduced into Minecraft in 1.8 (No not the 1.8 with bunnies.. The 1.8 Adventure Update not the Bountiful Update) and the Record 11 was also said in the Beta 1.8. Now, are you rewinding your tape? I hope you are because the theory is about to begin! (Grab a seat and some popcorn, maybe a drink too , even though this is going to be a bit (A LOT) creepy) So hold your snacks tightly cause your in for one. Disc 11 - The Truth And Beyond It. *BEGIN THE TAPE* *Tape begins with a bit of static* The protagonist (probably Steve) is supposedly in a mine or mineshaft. The tape is recording the sound of stone being ran on by "Steve". (POSSIBLY breaked) *PAUSE* This is evidence that "Steve" is in a mine and/or mineshaft trying to escape some kind of entity/antagonist (MAYBE an Enderman b/c the Enderman is the 11'''th mob in Minecraft like we said before. This possibly also means Steve is the first one to see the Enderman because he is in the Beta 1.8 in the tape recording). *RESUME* After a while of running, the protagonist breathes almost as a sigh and a shiver *PAUSE* This is evidence that it is probably night time b/c of the shivering and the sigh might also be a call of failure or nervousness. The nervousness might be that he is trying to escape the possible Enderman.) *RESUME* Now in the background "Steve" hears an Enderman's particles which indicates him that he needs to move faster. He goes through a " dry, crumbled, pile of leaves" (Because of the rustling heard). He finally has to stop to catch his breath more. He then steps more calmly into a dark area. He reaches into his pockets or a chest for a piece of equipment, most likely a flint and steel and starts to spark a fire, he has trouble sparking the fire because fires need oxygen, and since there is no ventilation in the cave or mineshaft he is in, then it is quite a struggle to start one. Eventually, he does successfully. He takes a cough. *PAUSE* This is also evidence that shows he is in a cave that has NO ventilation. The coughing might be of a sign of an allergy to dust from the old abandoned mineshaft possibly. *RESUME* He sighs, then coughs a bit more. Once he knows he has fire, he walks toward a spot and then hears an Enderman teleport, this is inaudible to him because he has no sudden moves. He picks something up from his inventory. He sighs, then drops it on a nearby stone block. It seems to be a book. He picks it up and starts to flip through it *PAUSE* This is very important, if you listen very carefully you notice that he flips '''11 pages from his starting point. Now this is what I think happens, I think since he is the first to see this creature he records the creature's characteristics in his book. So this is possibly a book that he is writing on the '11'th page of his book that he never got to finish. (I kind of think this is A LITTLE BIT like the story of Slenderman: The Eight Pages, since the Enderman looks so much like the Slenderman, but instead of finding drawings, he does the exact opposite and creates notes on the creature) *RESUME* He starts writing a bit about this creature until he hears something quickly put away his fire. He gasps in shock and fear. He starts to panic. But he knows noise will only make this creature more bound to find him. Now this is where it gets creepier. If you listen closely, you can hear his heart rate fasten and a carousel type of sound is heard while he slightly gasps again and quickly closes his book. *PAUSE* The carousel sound might be defined to show him hallucinating. Fearing what the creature might look like, do to him, or any other things. He might be feeling dizzy and knows this creature is probably going to get him if he doesn't start to run away..fast! *RESUME* The carousel type of sound continues. He puts his flint and steel into his pocket and starts to run like there's no tomorrow back the way he came. He regretfully knew that the creature would be coming from that way. The running pattern heard from stone is gracefully getting faster, as he knows that the creature could get him at any second. He is breathing drastically as he runs. He's still running until he reaches a dead end, but it's made out of dirt. So he quickly tries to dig the dirt out so he could escape. He sees light and starts digging more faster. But before he could reach the last dig, the creature snatches him. He hears his furious dog barking for him loudly until the tape is stopped abruptly, The static is heard now. Supposingly, the static happens because of the tape recorder he had in his pocket fell out. *END OF TAPE* The Realization Of It All! Null: All we are its just Player's without no control's. Entity303: Don't say that dope stuff to me. Null: Just mabye.. Entity303: Mabye what? Null: Mabye... we are lost versions of Minecraft. SECRET ENDING + Secret Meaning Words + EXTRA'S Steve: Were am I. Microsoft Employee: Hm............ Steve: Notch put me in a game. But im not gonna let him do this to me. Herobrine: That's right Revenge is what you seek. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Secret Meaning Words. Employee. Emplo yee. Yee. WHAT The OMG! ___________________________________________________________________________________________ EXTRA's Thank you all for looking and getting rid of hater's. Sneak Peek To Sequel! Lololol you got to wait __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Minecraft Theory's Category:Theories Category:Moderate Length Pastas